


Office Work Sucks

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, Haven City AU, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Video Meetings, conferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN Day 19: ConcentrateNathaniel secured a cool job in Haven City, but how focused is he on his meeting?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Office Work Sucks

“So you’re saying Nath is in a meeting right now?” He inquired to Mrs. Jillian, the assistant Nath had hired when his art finally took off. Sure he no longer had Nath working at his newspaper, but maybe they could move out of their room soon. If Nath was in a meeting, then that meant… Maybe if the meeting wasn’t  _ that _ important.

“Yeah, he’s about fifteen minutes into a two hour meeting with other art people. They’re discussing a potential boycott of Aldrachian Supplies for their business practices.” Mrs. Jillian explained. “And I think I’m done for the day. If you wouldn’t mind bringing this over to Mr. Kurtzberg.” She handed him a tray that had those prepackaged square crackers Nath seemed to like for some reason, and tea made out of mint and xaryn leaf. He took the tray with a smile. This was perfect. He went into the other room, where Nath was currently sitting in his office chair and talking.

“So what you’re saying is that CEO N’telibe Akasulya intentionally covered up the workplace accident at the Bazcian Mountain Mines?” Nath asked the four other people displayed on the computer.

_ “Yeah I’ve got the evidence right here.” _ A male voice spoke from the computer’s speakers.  _ “I’ve reached out to some of my contacts in Zyniantopolis, and they were happy to give me the files.” _

He slipped the tray onto one of the side tables of the desk, nobody could see him well, but he got a good look at the people that were in this video call. He didn’t recognize any of them, but it was good for Nath to get connections of his own, as that’s how Haven City worked. Alright, time to work his plan.

“Thanks babe.” Nath said as he stooped underneath the desk. He’d wanted to do this for a while now.

_ “Then it’s settled then. Let’s move on to something a bit lighter.”  _ Another voice came from Nath’s computer, and that was the cue he needed. He reached over and unblocked Nath’s pants. Wait, he wasn’t wearing underwear? It was almost like he’d planned this out ahead of time. If that was the case, he’d have to talk to Nath about this later.

It was a simple matter for him to work Nath’s member to its full length, giving the occasional small lick that elicited suppressed moans. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. He’ll see how long Nath could hold out in this state.

* * *

_ “Are you doing okay Nathaniel?”  _ A third person from the video call asked. Oh here’s his chance. He took the head in his mouth and teased the slit with his tongue.

“Y-yeah I’m Fi-ine.” Nath managed to say. Oh if he can speak that means he’s not doing well enough.

Marc thought he was funny. At least he’d waited until the serious part of the meeting was done, and to be honest he wouldn’t be the first person.

_ “Are you sure you’re ok? Your face looks a bit flushed.”  _ Micah said, one of the more oblivious people in the group. He could already see Isabel attempting to hide a snicker, and doing it poorly. Maybe on purpose. Damn it.

“Y-yeah, AC is terrible in Haven City as you all k-know.” He managed to say, trying his level best to ignore Marc’s attempts, but he was oh-so-slowly being taken apart. Alright Nathaniel, even out your breathing. You can get through this. “So you were talking about your latest designs for Agurerro Natayoro.” He said. Talking about business was another thing he could do to avoid thinking about what Marc was doing. But damn it if Marc wasn’t doing a good job, and he really didn’t want him to stop, so it was game on.

“So what made you decide to suck me off in the middle of a meeting?” He asked after the meeting was done.

Marc gave a smirk in response. “I wanted to see how long you’d last. Maybe I’ll make this a tradition.”

“Like hell you will!” He yelled back, as Marc sprinted down the stairs and out of his office. Eventually Marc actually left the building, and he still had a project to work on. Marc’s going to pay for this.

When he came back from his work, Marc was laying in the neatly met bed. “So I decided that what I did was a bit much. Although I did like it, I guess it was a bit embarrassing for you. So whatever it is you want to try, any kinks you want to explore, I’m willing to try it out.”

He knew what would be the best. He simply climbed into the bed and latched onto Marc. “It’s cuddling time now. I know what you want, and this is your consequence. Just cuddles.”

Marc curled into his embrace. “You really think this is a punishment?~”

“For you it is.”


End file.
